Innoshima
by kaelys
Summary: Hikaru se décide enfin à proposer à Akira de l'accompagner à Innoshima pour son pèlerinage annuel sur la tombe de Shusaaku...


Chapitre 1

Je regarde le goban et rien. Je ne vois rien de plus qu'un entrelacs noir et blanc qui m'aspire sans fin…

- Shindo ! Est-ce que tu vas te décider à jouer un jour…

Je regarde une nouvelle fois le tableau bicolore. Je sens les sanglots bloqués dans ma gorge qui ne demandent qu'à sortir. Je n'ai pas la force de continuer.

- J'abandonne.

Toya me dévisage, interloqué. Il est vrai que la partie n'est pas suffisamment avancée pour déterminer qui a l'avantage, mais je ne pourrais pas me concentrer plus, je le sais. Demain c'est le cinq mai…

- Désolé Toya. Et je ne viendrais pas avant après demain.

Je m'apprête à sortir, tête baissée, quand Toya m'interpelle.

- Shindo !

- Désolé Toya, le cinq mai n'est jamais un bon jour…

- Pourquoi ?

Je suis en train de sortir quand il me retint avec cette simple question. Je n'ose lever les yeux vers lui de peur de perdre toute contenance. Un frisson glacé me fait trembler nerveusement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le cinq mai est si terrible pour toi ? Je te vois souffrir tous les ans à la même période et tu ne me laisses même pas une chance de te comprendre et de ...

Ses mots s'évanouirent après avoir vu à quel point ce qu'il m'avait dit m'a touché.

- Toya, je …

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas du. Excuse-moi Shindo…

Il détourne les yeux et se tourne vers le salon.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dis-je en l'arrêtant en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il sursaute, je crois percevoir une lueur affolée dans son regard.

- Je t'ai dit qu'un jour je t'expliquerais, et je le ferais.

- C'est une promesse ?

- Oui.

-Bien. A dans deux jours et …bon voyage…

Il détourne la tête, mais j'ai bien vu le voile de la tristesse passer dans son regard. Comment est-il au courant de mon départ pour Innoshima ? Mais je ne suis pas tellement étonné qu'il cherche à comprendre par lui même. Un grand sentiment de vide m'envahit et me submerge tant que je n'arrive pas à avancer. Il faut que je me reprenne sinon je vais éclater en pleurs à deux pas du salon…Mais plus j'essaye, plus … Les premières larmes commencent à tomber et le flot ne semble pas s'endiguer…Je me sens vide, seul. Ca me fait mal, si incroyablement mal que ces larmes semblent m'apporter un certain réconfort. Je m'adosse contre le mur et tombe à terre.

- Shindo…

Oh non ! C'est Toya. J'essaye de me reprendre mais rien à faire. J'en suis incapable ! Il s'approche de moi…et me prend dans ses bras comme un enfant. L'espace d'une seconde, je pleure contre son épaule, l'espace d'une seconde je ne me sens plus seul. Je relève doucement la tête.

- Merci.

Mes larmes se tarissent, mais je ne lâche pas Toya pour autant. Au contraire, je m'agrippe à lui avec force comme pour goûter une nouvelle fois cette sensation si douce que je ressens entre ses bras. Je ne me sens plus seul, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Un sentiment étrange, qui m'envahit un peu plus chaque jour et qui me pousse vers lui avec une force si grande que cela me fait peur. Toya…Si tu savais quelles tempêtes tu soulèves en moi quand tu me regardes ainsi, je crains que tu ne t'enfuies à toutes jambes devant ma folie.

- Toya.

Il m'aide à me relever en passant une main sur ma taille et l'autre sous mon épaule. Je frémis à ce contact et le repousse de façon abrupte. J'ai tellement peur qu'il s'aperçoive de ce que je ressens pour lui et qu'il me rejette. Cela me terrifie.

- Je peux encore me relever tout seul.

- Je …Bien…

Toya a l'air désemparé par mon attitude. Je repense aux deux billets de train qui se trouvent dans mon sac. Deux billets pour Innoshima. Quand je suis entré dans le salon, je voulais lui proposer de venir avec moi, et tout lui dire une fois là-bas. Mais encore une fois, j'ai eu peur.

- Toya, tu as quelques minutes ?

Nous voici attablés dans un café qui se trouve non loin du salon de go. Toya ne dit rien et attend. Moi, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire et reste silencieux. Il faut que je me décide. Je prends alors une grande inspiration. Je fais peut-être une énorme connerie mais tant pis, j'ai besoin de lui.

- Toya, est-ce que tu es libre pour les deux jours à venir ?

Toya me fixe de son regard si sérieux qu'il affiche lorsqu'un choix s'offre à lui sur le goban et qu'il évalue sa position.

- J'avais une partie, mais c'est annulé. Donc oui, je suis libre.

Je sors les deux billets de train.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir…

- Oui, répondit-il à peine venais-je de finir ma phrase.

Simple et direct, à son image. Toya me regarde avec la même intensité que lors de nos parties et j'ai du mal à soutenir son regard, à ne pas me laisser encore une fois submerger par des idées…Non ! Il vaudrait mieux je parte avant de faire quelque chose d'irréversible…Je lui confie le deuxième billet et part sans demander mon reste. Pauvre Akira, il doit se demander si je n'étais pas devenu complètement malade.

Tiens depuis quand je l'appelle ainsi moi ! Je suis vraiment encore plus atteint que je ne le croyais.

Chapitre 2

Il est près de cinq heures et pour une fois j'ai bien cinq minutes d'avance sur l'horaire. Le train part dans peu de temps et je rejoins le quai d'un pas pressé. Est-ce queToya va réellement venir ? Est-ce que je lui ai vraiment donné mon deuxième billet. N'ai-je pas rêvé cette scène ? Je repense à l'année dernière lorsque j'avais fait le trajet seul, à côté d'une place vide parce que j'avais été trop lâche pour lui demander. Il est là sur le quai, à m'attendre. Il a l'air soulagé de me voir. Il devait sûrement penser que je ne viendrais pas. Mais rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'aller à Innoshima aujourd'hui. Est-ce que je vais avoir le courage de tout te dire Toya ? Rien n'est moins sûr…Nous montons dans le train et Toya semble encore plus nerveux que moi.

En silence, je laisse vagabonder mon regard par la vitre. Le spectacle de ce paysage qui défile, de ces routes qui serpentent à l'infini me laissent toujours songeur. J'étouffe un sursaut quand je sens quelque chose tomber doucement sur mon épaule. Toya vient de s'endormir sur mon épaule. Comme moi, il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Comme c'est agréable de sentir son corps si proche, son souffle régulier contre mon oreille.

- Je suis content de ne pas y aller seul cette année, dis-je pour moi même avant de me rendre compte que j'avais parlé à haute voix.

Et je suis content d'y aller avec toi. Nous arrivons, à contre cœur je le réveille doucement. Il émerge de ses rêves et je crois lire une lueur d'affolement lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il venait de passer tout le trajet à dormir sur mon épaule. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'hôtel afin de pouvoir y déposer nos bagages. Je vais toujours au même hôtel depuis mon premier séjour et je commence à être connu dans le coin. J'aperçois la patronne de l'hôtel et la salue :

- Shindo kun ! Comme tous les ans !

Elle voit Toya avec moi…

- Oh, votre ami a pu venir cette année…

- Et bien c'est à dire que…

- Il va y avoir un petit problème…J'ai gardé la chambre que vous preniez d'habitude, mais je n'ai rien d'autre de disponible…

- Je…

- Vous inquiétez pas, on va rajouter un futon dans la chambre et vous n'aurez rien d'autre à payer que votre chambre.

- Je vous…

- Pas la peine de me remercier. Vous êtes un habitué et vous m'êtes sympathique.

Voici un détail que j'ai tendance à oublier. Impossible de placer une phrase entière avec elle. Ca fait quatre ans que j'essaye en vain. Là tout d'un coup, je viens de me rendre compte que je vais devoir partager ma chambre avec le garçon qui hante mes nuits depuis plus longtemps que je ne saurais le dire. Décidément rien ne me sera épargné.

- Shindo ? L'année dernière tu …

- Oui, je comptais te demander de venir et au dernier moment, j'ai pas pu.

- Je suis content que tu l'aies fait cette année.

- Tu sais Toya, j'espère que tu n'attends pas trop de ce voyage. Je ne sais pas moi même si…

- Tu m'as demandé de venir, et c'est déjà suffisant pour moi.

Si je n'étais pas déjà complètement dingue de lui, j'aurais pu tomber à nouveau en entendant ces mots. J'use de toute ma retenue pour m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras et retient avec peine mes larmes. Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude…

Nous nous sommes rendus au musée consacré à Shusaaku où je suis accueilli à bras ouvert par le conservateur.

- Shindo kun ! Comme tous les ans ! Un de vos amis est venu cette année. Enchanté je suis Soma Yoshiaki.

Toya le salua et Soma san s'empresse de sortir le vieux goban et les pierres.

- C'était le goban de Shusaaku, expliqua t'il, et tous les ans, le même jour nous faisons une partie avec Shindo kun ! Je pense pour ma part que c'est la meilleure façon d'honorer la mémoire de Shusaaku.

J'acquiesce d'un sourire un peu triste et m'installe. Soma san n'est pas un joueur extraordinaire mais il a une bonne intuition et il est suffisamment prudent pour conserver assez longtemps l'avantage de ses quatre pierres de handicap pour faire durer la partie.

- J'étais pourtant sûr de m'être assez amélioré pour faire durer cette partie un peu plus longtemps, mais mon groupe est déjà perdu, s'exclame-t-il…

Toya sourit et lui conseille un coup.

- Toya !

- Vous allez mettre blanc dans un sacré embarras en jouant ici, dit Toya.

Soma san scrute le goban.

- Vous êtes sûr Toya kun?

- Oh oui !

- Mais, seul je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé ce coup ! J'abandonne, dit-il en balayant le jeu d'un revers de main, et vous laisse la place…

Toya prend place.

- Bien. Nigiri.

Je joue avec noir. Sai n'a jamais perdu avec noir et je compte bien honorer sa mémoire aujourd'hui. Je vais jouer comme lui aurait joué, aujourd'hui je vais jouer avec la même force. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a deux ans. Lorsque je joue sur ce goban, ici, je peux sentir le jeu de Sai, je peux deviner chacun des mouvements qu'il aurait pu accomplir. Toya avant la fin la de partie… Il s'est rendu compte de deux choses, de mon changement de style et qu'à ce moment même, il n'a plus aucune chance de remonter la partie…

- C'est l'autre toi ? Sai ?

- Je …

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. C'est lui, c'est son style, mais il n'est plus vraiment là.

- Oui c'est lui. Mais ce n'est plus comme avant…

- Ah…Comme avant…

- Veux-tu refaire une partie ?

Il semble hésiter. Je sais à quel point il t'a cherché Sai, à quel point il a envie de jouer avec toi.

- Oui, mais je veux jouer contre toi et non Sai.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il veut jouer contre moi. J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'était intéressé par moi que parce qu'il avait vu Sai en moi. Parce que…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ton go est suffisant, tu es mon rival, mon unique rival. Jouons.

- Tu es sûr. Je ne te le reproposerai pas une nouvelle fois.

- Jouons.

Je souris, et prend une poignée de pierres. Sai, j'aurai tant aimé que tu voies cette partie. J'ai perdu d'un moku et demi, mais c'était la meilleure partie que je n'ai jamais jouée. Le regard que me lance Toya en dit long.

- Cette partie était incroyable, dit Soma san. Vraiment incroyable !

Nous avons joué plusieurs parties cette journée, sur ce goban puis au club de go où j'avais joué la première année où j'étais venu. Les souvenirs qui me revenaient sur Sai étaient toujours empreints d'une certaine mélancolie, mais ils étaient joyeux. Je laissais Toya au club de go pour aller me recueillir sur la tombe Shusaaku. J'avais besoin de le faire seul. Quand je rentrais, Toya était en train de parler avec le patron du club.

- J'ai bien essayé de le questionner une fois ou deux, mais impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. ..

- Toya ! dis-je suffisamment fort pour montrer que je suis là…

Je me sens un peu gêné d'avoir écouté ça. Vu le regard que me lance Toya, je sais qu'ils parlaient de moi.

- … On rentre ?

Il acquiesce et nous repartons pour l'hôtel. Là je viens subitement de me rappeler que nous allons devoir partager la chambre…Je crois que je vais être bon pour la douche froide, si je veux avoir une chance de garder tout mon sang froid…En entrant dans la chambre, je pâlis en voyant à quel point les deux futons sont proches. Je laisseToya passer le premier dans la salle de bain. Il faut absolument que je me calme, que je me reprenne. J'entends l'eau couler et je me dis qu'il n'y a qu'une cloison entre moi et lui _sous la douche_…Je sors sur le balcon pour tenter de me calmer. Le froid me surprend et je récupère un duvet et m'assoit en contemplant les étoiles.

Sai…

Je sursaute. Toya vient de s'asseoir à mes côtés de moi. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Il frissonne et viens partager mon duvet en contemplant à son tour la voûte étoilée. Je réprime un frisson quand je le sens effleurer ma jambe et reste silencieux.

Est-ce que tu peux me voir Sai ? Je l'espère ainsi tu pourrais voir que j'ai enfin atteint mon but. Je suis devenu son rival. La seule chose que je ne savais pas à l'époque, c'est que même cela ne me suffirait pas…**Sai**…

Je sursaute à nouveau…Je viens de parler tout haut ! Je me lève, bredouille quelques paroles inintelligibles et fonce vers la salle de bain devant Toya interloqué. Une fois sous la douche, j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits. Décidément je n'en loupe pas une ! Mais après tout si je l'ai amené ici, c'est pour lui dire, _tout_ lui dire…Mais en aurais-je le courage ? Je passe et repasse en boucle tout ce que je pourrais lui dire, mais aucune de ces solutions ne semble me convenir. Une violente crampe d'estomac me fait grimacer. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas avalé quoi que ce soit depuis hier. A midi je n'ai pas touché à mon repas sous les yeux ahuris de Toya, je ne pouvais rien avaler. Et là mon estomac me rappelle douloureusement à l'ordre. Je m'assois dans la douche, pouvant à peine tenir debout. J'ai la tête qui tourne affreusement et je …

- Shindo !

Je sens quelque chose de chaud m'envelopper et ouvre un œil avec difficulté. Toya me regarde avec un air affolé en tenant fermement une serviette contre moi. Oh mon Dieu ! OH MON DIEU ! Je me suis évanoui dans la douche et c'est Toya qui… Non je ne veux même pas y penser ! Comment une telle chose a t'elle pu m'arriver à moi ! Il faut bien avouer que l'inverse ne m'aurait pas dérangé…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte…

- Tu ne répondais pas et …tu m'as fait si peur !

Toya a vraiment l'air inquiet.

- Je vais bien.

- Shindo ! Tu t'es évanoui dans la douche !

Pas la peine de remuer le couteau…

- Alors ne me dis pas que tu vas bien ! Depuis combien de temps n'a tu rien avalé ? On va aller manger quelque part, c'est moi qui invite !

- Je…D'accord…

Il ne semble pas vouloir bouger…

- Mais avant ce serait sympa si tu me laissais m'habiller.

Il rougit et sort immédiatement en s'excusant. Je m'habille lentement. J'ai encore la tête qui tourne, mais je ne suis pas certain que la faim en soit seule responsable.

Un quart d'heure plus tard nous nous retrouvons devant un bol de ramen, et même si je sens une faim mordante me tordre l'estomac dans tous les sens, j'ai du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais Toya veille. Il va falloir que je lui parle…un jour.

- Shindo ? Il y a une personne qui voudrait réellement jouer contre …l'autre toi…

- Je sais, dis-je. Ton père. Et si tu savais à quel point Sai aussi voulait jouer contre lui…

- Voulait ?

Là, je suis coincé. Il faut que je lui explique, que je lui raconte tout…Tout ? Non, je ne peux pas tout lui raconter, si je lui raconte tout, il va comprendre à quel point il compte pour moi, à quel point je l'aime, et s'il me repousse, je…Je suis lâche, je suis si lâche. Je lui raconte mon histoire, une version édulcorée, sans saveur, une version où il ne tient qu'un rôle secondaire, un mensonge.

Il garde le silence en me fixant droit dans les yeux et se leva. Sans un mot, je le suis. Il pleut averse, mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte et avance lentement dans la nuit. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait être si bouleversé par mon récit. Il s'arrête à mi chemin, je suis juste derrière lui et ne peut voir son visage. Il ne se tourne pas vers moi…

- C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi…Un objectif, un but à atteindre…

Je m'apprête à nier vigoureusement…

- Alors tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, tu l'as atteint…en plein cœur…

Il accélère

- Toya !

Je l'arrête en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

- Lâche-moi, dit-il d'une voix meurtrie…

- Non ! Pas avant que…

- Que quoi ! Lâche-moi ! Ca fait trop mal ! Lâche-moi !

Je devine ses larmes et le force à se retourner.

- Toya, je…

C'est censé être simple… Devant son visage si triste, j'aurais du…Je…J'attends trop longtemps et Toya se détourne. J'allais perdre toute chance de lui avouer ce que je ressens parce que j'ai peur qu'il ne me retourne mes sentiments, qu'il me rejette, qu'il…

Sans comprendre moi-même mes gestes, je l'arrête et le force à se retourner une seconde fois. La surprise se peint sur son visage et je l'embrasse avec désespoir et passion. C'est notre premier baiser et sûrement le dernier alors je veux le savourer, le prendre, me perdre en lui. Toya semble trop surpris pour réagir. Heureusement. S'il m'avait repoussé et refusé ce seul baiser, j'aurais pu sombrer encore plus…Et même mon rêve le plus fou n'est rien en comparaison de ce baiser.

A bout de souffle, je m'écarte malgré moi et…Je l'ai déjà dit, je suis lâche…Je m'enfuis à toute jambe, laissant Toya seul, sans voix, le goût de ses lèvres hantant encore les miennes, son odeur encore vive à mes sens.

Mes pas m'ont mené près de la tombe de Shusaaku. Je m'effondre. Combien de temps s'écoula ? Je ne sais trop…Ce baiser dont je garde jalousement le goût sur mes lèvres me maintient éveillé. J'ais l'impression que si je m'endors j'allais perdre jusqu'à son souvenir. Je me blottis contre un arbre, un peu à l'abri et attendis. Qu'est-ce que j'attends? Encore une question à laquelle je ne peux apporter de réponse. J'ai perdu Sai par ma faute et je viens de perdre Toya parce que je n'ai pas su me retenir. Je suis si transi de froid et épuisé, que je m'endors en grelottant adossé à un arbre.

- Shindo.

Je sursaute…Toya se tient là. J'ai violemment honte de moi, de mon attitude, de mon allure. Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je dire ?

- Toya je…

Je t'aime à en perdre la raison. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Je…

- …m'excuse, je…

n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer, ici même.

- …n'aurais pas dû, je. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Oublions ça, faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela ne se reproduira plus…

Toya me fixe de son regard le plus indéchiffrable. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder quand je lui ai asséné ces mensonges.

- Je ne peux pas oublier Shindo. Regarde- moi au moins dans les yeux quand tu me demandes une telle chose.

Mauvaise idée….Mauvaise idée…

- Je ne…

Il soulève ma tête d'une main et me regarde fixement. Impossible de lire quoi que ce soit dans ce regard d'émeraude. Je tremble de froid autant que de peur.

- Regarde-moi au moins dans les yeux quand tu me demandes d'oublier la chose la plus incroyable qui ne me soit jamais arrivée.

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps d'exprimer ma surprise et m'embrasse. Un baiser lent et doux, attentionné et demandeur, qui me transporte bien au delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Trop surpris pour y répondre, je le laisse s'éloigner sans un mot.  
>- Maintenant tu n'as plus rien à te faire pardonner, nous sommes à égalité.<p>

- Akira !

Il se raidit quand ma main se posa sur son épaule. Les larmes troublent mon regard.

- Je t'aime.

C'est finalement si simple.

Il se tourne afin d'affronter mon regard. Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur. Mes sentiments sont partagés et je l'étreins avec force, trop heureux de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras.

- Je croyais que si je te l'avouais, tu me rejetterais. J'ai déjà perdu Sai par ma faute, je ne voulais pas te perdre.

- Hikaru…Je t'aime depuis le premier jour. J'étais trop jeune pour m'en rendre compte au départ. Tu as occupé mon esprit pendant si longtemps puis tu t'es emparé de mon cœur. Je croyais que tu le savais et que cela te dégoûtait. A chaque fois que j'essayais de me rapprocher de toi, tu t'éloignais…Je ne pouvais pas penser que…

- J'ai toujours cru que tu t'intéressais à moi uniquement à cause de Sai et j'ai tout fait pour effacer Sai de ton esprit, pour te montrer mon propre jeu, pour que tu me remarques. Quand tu m'as dit que j'étais mon propre jeu, et que c'était suffisant pour toi, j'ai commencé à réaliser ce que tu étais pour moi, ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et si je m'éloignais de toi, c'est parce que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler pour ne pas faire ça…

Je m'empare de sa bouche avec avidité et cette fois Akira répond avec la même urgence, sans retenue. Je renverse Akira sur le sol, ne pouvant se contenir une seconde de plus.

- Hikaru… C'est peut être pas le meilleur endroit…

A contre cœur, je me relève en aidant Akira. Le froid qui m'a jusqu'à présent épargné se fait douloureusement présent. Nous courrons vers l'hôtel sous la pluie et les premiers rayons de l'aube. Une fois dans l'hôtel, nous nous débarrassons de nos habits détrempés. Je tremble tant que je n'arrive à peine à enlever sa chemise. Akira perd ses mains au contact de ma peau. Il me prend tremblant entre ses bras après s'être lui même débarrassé de sa chemise puis l'aide à enlever son jean. Devant son empressement, je prends un peu peur. Cela m'effraie de penser que Toya pouvait éprouver une envie aussi dévorante que la sienne. Je décide cependant de ne pas rester passif et m'attaque d'une main tremblante à la ceinture d'Akira.

- Hikaru, je voulais juste…

- J'ai un équilibre à rétablir, dis-je un petit sourire sur les lèvres…

Tu m'as vu sous la douche, alors que moi je n'ai fait que te rêver sous la douche…

Je passe ma main sur sa joue, elle est chaude, si chaude…

- Toya !

Je presse ma main sur son front. Il a une fièvre terrible.

- Mon Dieu Toya ! Tu as au moins quarante de fièvre. Tu vas te coucher tout de suite, je t'apporte des couvertures et des vêtements secs.

- Je vais bien.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu trembles de fièvre.

Je le force à s'habiller et à se coucher.

- C'est ma faute.

Il pose sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

- Non.

Sa main est si froide.

- Tu as encore froid. Je t'apporte une seconde couverture…

Il passa sa main sur mon bras pour m'arreter.

- Ca va.

- Ton bras est gelé. Mais j'ai mieux à te proposer qu'une couverture …

Je commence à me glisser sous ses draps.

- Non.

Figé, je m'arrête.

- Je suis sûrement contagieux.

Je souris en finissant de me glisser sous les draps. Il est si froid…Je l'attrape par la taille, il sursaute et l'enlace doucement pour lui communiquer la chaleur qui se répand dans tout mon être. Je le regarde s'assoupir entre mes bras en passant une main dans ses cheveux si fins.

- Toya, tu es si beau que parfois cela me fait peur.

Je le sens bouger…Il ne dort pas et resserre son étreinte.

- Toi aussi parfois tu me fais peur.

CHAPITRE 3

J'attends sur le quai de la gare avec anxiété. Viendra ? Viendra pas ? Je repense en frissonnant à ce qui s'est passé hier. Quand je l'ai vu adossé contre le mur, si triste, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, je l'ai pris contre moi. Et le souvenir de cette sensation qui m'a envahi lorsque je l'ai tenu entre mes bras me hante encore. Je devrais avoir honte d'avoir profité d'une telle situation mais je…Non je n'ai aucune excuse. Shindo, si tu savais à quel point tu me troubles. Quand tu t'es agrippé à moi, je me suis dit que peut être tu…Et la seconde d'après, tu m'as repoussé sèchement quand j'ai cherché à t'aider. Je ne sais que penser de ton attitude envers moi. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est des sentiments que j'éprouve envers toi. Tu as envahi mon esprit et cela ne t'as pas suffit. Au début, je ne te voyais qu'à travers ton jeu, puis je ne sais plus quand exactement, j'ai levé les yeux du goban et je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas que ton jeu qui m'intéressait.

Il est là. Il est nerveux et inquiet mais il est là. Je ne serais dire à quel point je suis soulagé. Nous nous installons l'un à côté de l'autre. J'avais si peur qu'il change d'avis. Doucement, je tombe de sommeil, bercé par le doux balancement du train et commence à somnoler.

- Toya.

Je lève un œil et me rend compte que je viens de passer tout le trajet à dormir sur l'épaule de Shindo ! Oh non…Et ce qui me désespère le plus, c'est que je n'ai même pas pu en profiter puisque je dormais réellement ! J'espère au moins que je n'ai pas parlé dans mon sommeil, parce qu'en ce moment mes rêves sont plus qu'occupés par ce jeune homme qui me regarde en ce moment une lueur amusée dans le regard…Ce pourrait-il qu'il n'ait réellement aucune idée de ce que je ressente pour lui ? Nous nous rendons à l'hôtel pour déposer nos bagages. Et là, je découvre une chose étonnante…Et oui, il existe dans ce monde des personnes plus bavardes que Shindo ! J'apprends aussi que Shindo voulait m'inviter l'année dernière et que…nous allons devoir partager la même chambre ! J'ai déjà du mal à me retenir de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'enlacer quand il est si proche de moi. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose que je me sois endormis dans le train…Nous nous rendons au musée de Shusakuu et le conservateur nous ouvre grand les portes tout sourire. C'est une chose qui m'étonnera toujours chez Shindo, sa capacité à attirer la sympathie des gens, à rayonner. Oui c'est exactement le mot, il rayonne. Quoi qu'il dise quoi, qu'il fasse, il attire toujours les regards.

Soma san sort un vieux goban ayant appartenu à Shusaku et ils commencent à jouer. Rapidement la partie tourne à l'avantage de Shindo, mais je dois avouer que Soma san a une bonne intuition. Il joue d'excellents coups mais n'a pas le niveau pour poursuivre son effort jusqu'au bout. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui conseille un coup etShindo proteste. Soma san, perplexe décide de me laisser la place. Shindo obteint noir et la partie commence. Il y a quelque chose de différent et à la fois quelque chose de légèrement familier. Il mène la partie d'une facilité déconcertante, son style, tout…

- C'est l'autre toi ? Sai ?

Il hésite. Je reste suspendu à ses lèvres et attends. Je sais que c'est lui, je le sens dans le jeu et je l'ai toujours soupçonné. Mais le voir en face de moi, le voir jouer ainsi. Je suis plus troublé que je ne serais le dire.

-Oui c'est lui. Mais ce n'est plus comme avant…

Il a l'air si triste, si incroyablement triste que j'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras et le protéger de tout et de lui même. Je…

- Ah…Comme avant…

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais cela me suffit.

- Veux-tu refaire une partie ?

Non, il n'y a qu'une personne contre qui je veux jouer et c'est toi….Aucune autre.

La partie que nous avons joué, c'était extraordinaire. Jamais je n'ai joué aussi bien, même face à mon père, tu t'es dépassé et moi aussi. J'ai gagné de justesse, mais j'ai plus l'impression que nous l'avons gagné ensemble cette partie.

Je sens les battements affolés de mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine et je sais qu'à cet instant le cœur de Shindo résonne avec le mien. Il me regarde avec une intensité que j'ai du mal à soutenir, un regard qui me donne des idées plus folles les unes que les autres. Oh Shindo, ça devient de plus en plus dur de se contenir, un jour je vais finir par craquer et t'avouer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Si seulement je savais ce que je représente pour toi ? Si seulement tu pouvais ressentir le centième de ce que je ressens pour toi. Oserais-je un jour te parler ? Si tu me rejetais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter, mais si tu refusais de continuer à jouer contre moi, je crois que je perdrais toute raison de vivre.

Nous sommes allés manger dans un restaurant non loin du musée. Enfin, j'ai mangé car Shindo n'a pas touché à son bol de ramen. C'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Mais Shindo a ce regard que je lui surprends parfois, empreint d'une tristesse sans fond qui me bouleverse tant que je ne peux ni dire ni faire quoi que ce soit. Alors je me tais. Puis il m'entraîne dans un club de go non loin où il semble aller tous les ans. Tous le saluent comme un vieil ami. Nous avons joué de nombreuses parties puis il m'a laissé seul, disant qu'il avait besoin de faire quelque chose seul. Je n'ai pas insisté. Shindo, il y a tant de choses que je ne connais pas sur toi, et j'aimerai tant tout connaître de toi. Le propriétaire du club m'a proposé une partie que j'accepte. Il me dévisage depuis le début de la partie. Je sens qu'il veut me demander quelque chose…

- Dites-moi Toya kun, vous êtes un ami proche de Shindo kun ?

- Je…Oui, je crois.

- Il vous a raconté comment c'est passé sa première visite ?

Je lui avoue que non, et il me raconte sa partie contre le représentant du Japon. Il me raconte son obsession pour tout ce qui se rapportait à Shusaku et comment chaque année il revenait visiter tous les sites consacrés à Shusakuu.

- Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient tous les ans se recueillir sur la tombe de Shusaaku ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- En tout cas, je vous suis reconnaissant de l'avoir accompagné. C'est la première fois que je vois Shindo kun sourire ainsi. Il vient tous les ans depuis quatre ans, et jamais je n'ai vu autre chose que tristesse dans son regard. Il venait, jouait, souriait même parfois, mais seules ses lèvres souriaient. Son regard lui restait triste. J'ai bien essayé de le questionner une fois ou deux, mais impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. ..

- Toya, on rentre ?

Je sursaute. Shindo est là…depuis combien de temps ? Nous rentrons à l'hôtel et l'idée de passer toute la nuit avec lui, dans la même chambre… Je crois que je suis bon pour une longue douche froide. Il me laisse passer le premier dans la salle de bain…Une fois sous la douche, je tente de me calmer. Il faut que je me calme, sinon je vais craquer. Si je recroise une seule fois son regard si triste, je ne pourrais pas me retenir plus longtemps de le prendre dans mes bras, de perdre ma main dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau, de plonger mon regard dans le sien, de…Reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu pourras te calmer. Je sors de la salle de bain et aperçoit Shindo à travers la vitre. Il est sorti pour contempler la nuit. Avant même d'avoir réfléchi à ce que je faisais je me suis retrouvé à partager sa couette, assis par terre, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Ma jambe effleure la sienne et je sens des frissons me parcourir la jambe entièrement. Je crois qu'un seul baiser de lui et mon cœur pourrait s'arrêter.

- Sai.

Je sursaute. Shindo me regarde confusément, murmure des paroles inintelligibles et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. Quel est le rapport entre Sai, Shusaku et Shindo ? Je suis sûr que Sai n'est pas Shindo et que Shindo n'est pas Sai. Sai fait parti de Shindo mais ce n'est pas lui. Mais le lien entre Sai et Shusaku. Je repense à ce qu'avait ditWaya. Sai jouait comme un Shusaku qui aurait modernisé son jeu. Ca allait bien plus loin que du mimétisme. Une anecdote me revient tout d'un coup. Waya avait commencé à raconter des histoires d'horreur et il s'est mis à raconter une histoire de fantômes. Shindo s'est mis soudainement en colère sans explications, ni raisons valables. Se pourrait-il que…non, c'était impossible…

J'entends un bruit sourd provenant de la salle de bain…

- Shindo ?

Aucune réponse.

- Shindo !

Je n'entends que le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Il ne répond pas ! Je ne vais quand même pas rentrer alors que…

- SHINDO !

Là j'ai du réveiller la moitié de l'hôtel ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose…J'entre. Shindo ! Il est évanoui, dans la douche….Dans la douche, Oh mon Dieu. Il est complètement …Non ! N'y pense même pas ! Abuser de la situation serait indigne ! J'arrête l'eau. Soudain, je reste comme hypnotisé par une goutte d'eau qui se balade insolemment sur son torse puis qui descend sur son ventre, qui descend encore… Il est vraiment beau, magnifique. Ma main commence à devenir incontrôlable. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Je l'entoure d'une serviette en le tenant fermement.

Il ouvre un œil et commence à prendre conscience de la situation. Il rougit … Je…Je dois avouer que si la situation avait été inversée, je n'aurais pas été très à l'aise non plus…Je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux. Il semble attendre…

- … ce serait sympa si tu me laissais m'habiller.

Cette fois c'est moi qui ai du rougir atrocement !

Nous nous retrouvons dans le restaurant de ramen le plus proche et Shindo se force à manger, je le vois. Il sait que je le regarde et moi je trouve ça agréable d'avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas le quitter des yeux.

- Shindo ? Il y a une personne qui voudrait réellement jouer contre …l'autre toi…

- Je sais, dit-il. Ton père. Et si tu savais à quel point Sai aussi voulait jouer contre lui…

- Voulait ?

Il me regarde affolé. Voulait… Je ne comprends pas ? Il me fixe en proie à ses réflexions intérieures et commence à m'expliquer son histoire…Qui était Sai. Comment il l'avait rencontré, son lien avec Shusaaku…Comment il l'avait quitté. Sai était un _fantôme_. Sai était _Shusaaku_. Mais à cet instant, ce n'est pas ça qui me frappe le plus. Non, c'est la place que je tiens dans son histoire. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un but, qu'un objectif, un comble à sa solitude. Je ne suis rien de plus, je me suis fait des illusions et je viens de m'en rendre douloureusement compte. Je ne suis rien pour lui et ça me fait si mal que je ne peux dire un mot de peur d'éclater en sanglots. Je me lève et sort sans un mot, insensible à la pluie qui tombe à verse. Je me sens si mal que je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force d'affronter à nouveau son regard.

- C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi…Un objectif, un but à atteindre… Alors tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, tu l'as atteint…en plein cœur…

J'accélère pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes qui commencent à perler sur mes joues, qu'il entende les tremblements dans ma voix.

- Toya !

Il m'a rattrapé et me tient par l'épaule. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus…Je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression de sombrer dans un abîme sans fond.

- Lâche-moi,

- Non ! Pas avant que…

- Que quoi ! Lâche-moi ! Ca fait trop mal ! Lâche-moi !

Il me force à me retourner et j'ose à peine le regarder.

- Toya, je…

Je lève les yeux et il reste là à me regarder sans un geste, sans un mot. Maintenant je sais que jamais tu ne me retourneras mes sentiments, maintenant je sais enfin ce que je représente pour toi, et ça me fait plus mal que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Je me détourne lentement, mettant une fin à mes folles illusions quand je sens à nouveau le bras de Shindo sur mon épaule. Il me force de nouveau à lui faire face et…

Je ne suis pas sûr de réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Il est en train de m'embrasser. Mais ce baiser est très loin de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Il est si violent, si abrupte que je ne réagis pas. Je sens sa langue forcer le passage de ma bouche et je le laisse faire. Pourquoi ? Décidément Shindo, tu me surprendras toujours. Tu viens de me dire de façon à peine voilée que je n'étais rien pour toi, et là tu me voles un baiser avec une telle violence qu'on dirait que…

Il s'écarte sans me regarder dans les yeux et …s'enfuit…

- Shindo ! Pourquoi ?

Est-ce qu'il venait de sentir à quel point je l'aimais et qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentirait en m'embrassant. Pour savoir quels sont ses sentiments envers moi. C'est pour ça que ce baiser était si violent, il s'est forcé…Et il s'est enfuit. Cela a du le dégoûter. Non seulement tu ne me retourneras jamais mes sentiments, mais en plus je te dégoûte. Je dois le retrouver et lui dire ce que je ressens, je dois lui dire à quel point ce baiser m'a bouleversé. Je sens encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue s'introduire sans ménagement dans ma bouche. J'ai été surpris, mais je sais que ce souvenir me hantera longtemps. Et cela, je dois te le dire. Mes pas me dirigent vers la tombe de Shusaku. Il est là, adossé à un arbre, trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Shindo !

Il lève la tête mais n'affronte pas mon regard. Il a honte de lui, je le vois dans son attitude et ça me fait si mal.

- Toya je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du, je… Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Oublions ça, faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela ne se reproduira plus…

- Je ne peux pas oublier Shindo. Regarde- moi au moins dans les yeux quand tu me demandes une telle chose.

- Je ne…

Je soulève sa tête d'une main et le fixe sans savoir moi même ce que je fais.

- Regarde-moi au moins dans les yeux quand tu me demandes d'oublier la chose la plus incroyable qui ne me soit jamais arrivée.

Je l'embrasse, lentement. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ! Mais c'est trop tard, je ne me contrôle plus et j'approfondis le baiser. Impossible maintenant de lui cacher tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Tu vas me repousser et je vais tomber un peu plus dans la folie.

- Maintenant tu n'as plus rien à te faire pardonner, nous sommes à égalité.

- Akira !

Je sursaute autant parce qu'il m'a appelé par mon prénom que parce qu'il a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je t'aime.

Je me retourne trop abasourdi pour réaliser ce que je viens d'entendre.

- Je croyais que si je te l'avouais, tu me rejetterais. J'ai déjà perdu Sai par ma faute, je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Je…Je laisse couler de nouveau mes larmes sans pouvoir les arrêter, mais cette fois ce sont des larmes de joie. Je lui dis tout ce que je ressens pour lui, tout ce que j'éprouve, la peur qui m'étreignait quand je pensais que je le dégoûtais, qu'il me fuyait. Il m'embrasse de nouveau et cette fois, je réponds à son baiser sans retenue. Sans comprendre je me retrouve allongé, par terre. Rien ne semble plus l'arrêter et je…

- Hikaru… C'est peut être pas le meilleur endroit…

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Pourquoi je prends si peur alors que j'ai tant rêvé un tel moment. Mais j'ai toujours cru que cette envie, ce désir qui me déchirait était mien uniquement. Penser que Shindo attend autant de moi que ce que j'attends de lui me rend nerveux. Il m'aide à me relever à contre cœur et le froid qui m'avait épargné me surprend avec force. Nous rentrons rapidement à l'hôtel. Shindo a si froid qu'il arrive à peine à enlever sa chemise détrempée. Je l'aide et le contact de sa peau m'électrise. Je perds mes mains sur son torse. Il est si froid et il tremble tant que je l'aide à enlever son jean. Il me regarde une lueur affolée dans les yeux…Il croit que…Il va me prendre pour un obsédé… Oh mon Dieu, il est en train de s'attaquer à la ceinture de mon pantalon !

- Hikaru, je voulais juste…

- J'ai un équilibre à rétablir…

Il passe sa main sur ma joue et…

- Toya ! Mon Dieu Toya ! Tu as au moins quarante de fièvre. Tu vas te coucher tout de suite, je t'apporte des couvertures et des vêtements secs.

- Je vais bien.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu trembles de fièvre.

Il me force à m'habiller et à me coucher en se blâmant. Je l'empêche de dire un mot de plus. Je suis peut être malade, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie !

- Tu as encore froid. Je t'apporte une seconde couverture…

- Ca va.

- Ton bras est gelé. Mais j'ai mieux à te proposer qu'une couverture …

Il commença à me glisser sous mes draps.

- Non… Je suis sûrement contagieux.

Il sourit sans s'arrêter. Il me prend par la taille et m'enlace doucement. Je ne pensais pas un jour vivre pareille chose. Je me sens si bien entre ses bras malgré la fièvre qui me fait trembler que je commence à m'assoupir. Il passe lentement sa main dans mes cheveux, je frissonne.

- Toya, tu es si beau que parfois cela me fait peur.

Je resserre mon étreinte et murmure à son oreille.

- Toi aussi parfois tu me fais peur.

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait un an. Un an, qu'Akira et moi nous étions ensemble et à notre grande surprise cela n'avait pas étonné grand monde. Mes parents l'avaient plutôt bien pris et je leur en étais grandement reconnaissant. La mère de Toya était vraiment adorable. C'est la réaction de son père qui me faisait peur…Et peur est un mot bien faible ! Et pourtant, c'est sa réaction qui m'a fait le plus plaisir. Il était ravi pour son fils et pour moi, tout simplement, sans se poser plus de questions. Il n'empêche qu'il m'impressionne toujours autant…Et ça, je crois que ça ne changera jamais. Cependant cette année avec Toya n'a pas été de tout repos. C'est qu'il a sa fierté Toya Akira ! Mais c'est une partie de lui que je ne changerais pour rien au monde, même si parfois ça me porte sur les nerfs… Mais finalement cette année a été la meilleure de toutes et Akira s'est transformé peu à peu sous mes yeux. Il s'est presque guéri de sa timidité maladive qui le faisait passer aux yeux de tous comme hautain et il est presque devenu ami avecWaya…Bon d'accord, j'exagère. Disons qu'ils sont arrivés à un certain statu quo qui semble leur convenir à l'un comme à l'autre. Le seul point où ils sont pleinement d'accord, c'est quand il s'agit de se mettre en colère sur mes « soit disant » éternels retards et ma prédilection pour les ramen…Tout cela est très exagéré…Enfin, je crois…. En tout cas, si ça peut permettre de les rapprocher un tant soit peu, je ne vais rien changer !

Ce soir, je suis invité par les Toya à venir dîner. Ca tombe plutôt bien car c'est le trois mai, et je souhaite inviter le père de Toya à Innoshima cette année. Akira m'a dit que son père n'avait rien de prévu pour les trois jours à venir. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à son père. Je dois le faire moi même. Mais ça n'empêche pas de me faire trembler de peur. Mais s'il y a une personne a qui je dois la vérité c'est Toya sensei. Comment amener ça ? Comment lui demander ? Comment va-t-il le prendre ?

- Hikaru ? demanda Toya inquiet par mon attitude. C'est mon père qui t'impressionne toujours autant ?

- T'as pas idée…

- Tu sais t'as aucune raison…

- Je crois que tu te rends pas compte à quel point ton père peut être effrayant parfois…

Akira se retient de rire.

- Tu sais ce qu'as dit mon père quand je lui ai annoncé pour nous deux ?

- Que t'avais choisi le plus bizarre de tous les joueurs de go du Japon !

- Non ! Il m'a dit que j'avais de la chance car j'avais trouvé une des seules personnes au monde qui aimait le go autant que moi.

Je baisse les yeux.

- Lui aussi, il a vu Sai dans mon jeu. Je…

- Je peux t'assurer que c'est ton go qui l'intéresse. Mais bien sûr, il ne serait pas contre une petite partie contre Sai…

- Je sais.

Akira frappe à la porte et c'est son père qui ouvre. L'espace d'une seconde, je ne peux m'empêcher mon cœur de s'emballer. Il me sourit en m'invitant à entrer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis invité chez les Toya, mais à chaque fois cela m'impressionne toujours autant.

- Akiko n'a pas pu se joindre à nous se soir malheureusement, dit Toya sensei.

Mon Dieu, une soirée entière avec Akira qui se fout de moi parce que son père me fait peur, et Toya sensei en personne a qui je dois demander quelque chose… Ca va être une soirée à noter dans les annales !

Mais je dois admettre que Toya sensei fait tout pour me mettre à l'aise, avec un succès tout relatif. Allez, je me lance.

- Toya sensei, je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez oser Shindo kun, dit-il en souriant.

- Je suis si transparent ?

- Je commence à bien vous connaître.

- Je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez nous accompagner à Innoshima pour le cinq mai, si vous n'avez rien de prévu bien sûr…

- Oui.

Simple et direct, comme Akira l'année dernière, la même franche assurance. Voyant mon trouble, Akira oriente la conversation sur sa dernière partie contre Kuratasensei. Il faut avouer que c'était une belle partie, même si j'ai gagné de justesse…Et cette soirée qui me faisait si peur fut très agréable. Avant de partir je glissais les billets de train dans la main d'Akira.

- Toya sensei…

- Oui ?

- Demain, je vous promets une partie étonnante ! Vous verrez…

Le lendemain, nous avons déposé nos affaires à mon hôtel habituel.

- Shindo kun, comme chaque année !

- Oui. Je…

- Mais cette année vous êtes trois…Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est déjà prêt !

- Je vous …

- De rien. De rien…

Décidément il y a des constantes qui sont faites pour durer.

Nous nous sommes ensuite rendus auprès du goban de Shusaaku. Je salue chaleureusement Soma san qui m'attend pour notre partie annuelle. Quand il voit Toyasensei, il pâlit le salue respectueusement en lui laissant sa place face à moi. Toya sensei proteste mais rien n'y fait. Lorsque je prends place, toute trace de nervosité disparaît en moi. C'est Sai qui va jouer et il attend cette partie depuis si longtemps. Toya sensei est surpris, ce n'est plus Shindo qu'il a en face de lui. Il ressent la même atmosphère oppressante lors de son match contre Sai, que lors de sa première partie contre Shindo. Il prend place avec lenteur et fait nigiri. J' obtiens noir.

- Vous saviez que Sai n'avait jamais perdu avec noir.

- Sai…

La partie avance et Toya sensei n'a plus aucun doute. Il joue contre Sai. Il doit déployer toute sa force pour arracher le moindre moku. Pourtant Shindo n'est pas Sai, ce sont deux personnes distinctes. Shindo est un joueur exceptionnel au potentiel aussi grand que celui de son fils. Nul doute qu'un jour, il le dépasse, et qu'il dépasse même Sai. Mais pas avant plusieurs années. Sai a une expérience que Shindo n'ait pas, qu'_il_ n'a pas. La partie est presque finie et avec le komi, il perd d'un moku et demi et il a déployé plus de talent que lors de toutes ses parties réunies.

- C'était une partie magnifique Sai.

Hikaru affiche un petit sourire triste.

- Maintenant, je sais que j'ai toute votre attention pour mon histoire…


End file.
